In various integrated circuit (IC) applications, an important consideration is inter-chip communications. Traditionally, wires have been used to perform signaling between one integrated circuit (also referred to as chip) and another. As products are continually reduced in size, reduced in power consumption, and increased in bandwidth, wireless interconnection technologies have been gaining popularity.
One technique for wireless interconnection employs the principle of inductive coupling that is utilized in transformers. In a transformer, a changing current in a primary winding (coil) creates a changing magnetic flux in the transformer's core and thus changes a magnetic field through the transformer's secondary winding. The changing magnetic field induces a changing voltage in the secondary winding. This effect is referred to as mutual induction. Inductive coupled coils have been applied to inter-chip communication with a technology known as a through-chip interconnect (TCI). A current change in a first inductor used for transmission at a first semiconductor substrate (e.g., corresponding to a first chip) generates a voltage signal at a second inductor used for reception at a second semiconductor substrate (e.g., corresponding to a second chip). By generating appropriate voltage signals, wireless communication is realized.
A challenge associated with traditional signaling based on inductive coupling is ensuring a high coupling coefficient k, which is the ratio of output current to input current as pertaining to the coils at the receiver and transmitter. High-k transformers are desired for increasing sensitivity, which relates to the minimum detectable signal at the receiver, and for reducing power consumption.
One conventional technique for raising the coupling coefficient k is substrate thinning (decreasing the thickness of substrates at the respective chips). At a given frequency, decreasing the substrate thickness tends to increase the coupling coefficient k. However, such increase in k may cause the resulting substrate to be difficult to handle (e.g., from a manufacturing or processing perspective), may raise associated costs, and may lead to roughness that in turn results in undesirable variation (nonuniformity) in the coupling coefficient.
Another conventional technique for raising the coupling coefficient is to increase inductance. Increasing the number for turns in the coils increases the inductance and generally increases the coupling coefficient, except for resonance effects that may occur at specific frequencies. However, this approach increases device area and cost.